mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalya/Profile
Rosalya is a character designed by ChiNoMiko and we meet her in Episode 4, when she is on her way to see her boyfriend. She is Leigh's girlfriend, and can be one of Candy's closest friends if you completed certain criteria. About Rosalya is Leigh's girlfriend, and Episode 6 revolves around their relationship. During the episode, they have a fight and you get to choose if you'll help them make up or do the opposite and try to make them break up, to try to steal Leigh from her. While your relationship with her might depend on whether or not you choose to help in that episode, she eventually becomes one of Candy's closest friends and will sometimes help you pick clothes, even underwear. She likes fashion and sews outfits for school events like the concert or the play, together with Alexy. Appearance Rosalya has long white hair with bangs. Her eyes are yellow. Rosalya usually wears a short white dress with a black vest, which drapes down behind her into two tails. She has a purple tie underneath her vest and purple cuffs on her elbows to match. Both the vest and the elbow cuffs have gold buttons. The bottom of her dress is frilly and loose. As for her shoewear, Rosalya wears long, lace-up boots. These boots, just like her vest, are a black color and outlined in gold. She later reveals Leigh had the outfit custom-made for her. In Episode 7, Rosalya wears her nightgown for Melody's slumber party. Her nightgown is a short, loose-fitting gown that is the color purple with a thick, black stripe racing down the middle. At the top of the stripe, lies a black decorative bow. The gown is also outlined with thin black lace at the top and bottom. She appears barefoot. In Episode 9, you have a chance to see Rosalya's swimwear, which is a purple one piece lace-up that is quite revealing. She appears barefoot. Personality Rosalya is very outspoken and blunt. She is very nice, but often says the first thing that comes to mind without giving it much thought. For example, in episode 17, she blurts out that your Candy's undergarments aren't "in style", while all the boys are listening. Another example is when you first encounter her and you walk into each other. She immediately tells you to watch where you're going, even though she's the one who ran into you. But she apologizes afterwards and says that she's just in a hurry. She can be what many characters find rather scary when she gets angry or irritated, or more so when something she's determined for doesn't go her way. Additionally, she can be rather persistent and somewhat stubborn. Despite that part of her personality, she has shown to be a kind and true friend. She befriends your Candy almost instantly and the friendship remains strong unless you try to steal Leigh from her. After that, she feels hurt and upset, but eventually forgives you episodes later. She is always ready to help your Candy whether it be trying to improve your style, helping you get the boy you like, or getting to see a certain boy's tattoo. In episode 17, she schemes to get revenge on Deborah for the things she's done and she was the first female character to believe Candy about Deborah's plans. She also sometimes playfully teases your Candy about liking one of the boys, such as saying she wouldn't steal Nathaniel from you, or suggesting your Candy might have met your future in-laws on the school's open house day. Overall, her personality is kind but very bold and daring. In University Life Rosa is your best friend. She is a young woman with a strong personality, and a bit temperamental. Her frank way of speaking is disarming, but her advice is precious... Especially when it comes to romantic relationships! Relationships Family Crystal Rosalya has a good relationship with her parents, Crystal and Peter. Rosalya and her mother often get into arguments, although it doesn't usually last long. Peter Her father is rather calm and composed, often having to manage his wife's and daughters outbursts. Partners Leigh Rosayla is Leigh's girlfriend that she loves him very much. Their fight in episode 6 mainly started because Leigh doesn't show enough affection towards her, as he has trouble doing so sometimes even though he does care about her deeply. They solve this problem if you choose to help them, but also make up in the next episode if you try to break them up. Leigh seems to have improved at showing his feelings to her since then, and Rosalya mentions some romantic gestures from him, like preparing a romantic evening just for the two of them in episode 10. It is shown that Rosalya gets extremely jealous about Leigh, which is seen when Deborah tries to flirt with him in episode 17, to which Rosalya reacts with such anger that Armin and your Candy have to struggle to hold her back. Being the far more energetic one in their relationship, she sometimes drags him into things like pretending to be a manager to trick Deborah. In Episode 27 Rosalya admits that she made the first move in her relationship with Leigh. After visiting him multiple times at the shop, after being introduced by Lysander, she eventually built up her courage and asked him out. They both participated in a contest for stylists. Leigh won and opened his shop with the prize money, while Rosalya herself was ranked fairly high. Friends Lysander and Rosalya are very close friends. As he's Leigh's brother, Rosalya says he's almost like a brother to her too. They can often be seen together and will always help each other when needed. They also call each other by nicknames, Lysander calling her "Rosa", and she calling him "Lys-baby". If you're nice to her, your Candy will be one of Rosa's closest friends. She enjoys picking clothes for you and seems to enjoy spending time with you very much. Your Candy is one of the first people she turns to when she needs a favor, and often drags you along to accompany her with something she's doing, such as asking Boris' permission to make the costumes for the play, or asking others' parents how they liked the costumes after the play. Rosayla and Melody seem to be good friends as she was invited to the slumber party and accepted. In Episode 10, the two might partner up when helping with the exams. Rosalya is also revealed to be good friends with Iris, although they aren't seen talking much so far. She befriended Alexy, mostly because of their mutual interest in clothing and fashion, and they get along well and seem to be good friends. Gallery Sprites University Life= 5211-21623d1f06d81363 1538496694.png 5197-56004df5b4fc571e 1538496689.png 5196-a973543237b7cf3d 1538496688.png 6216-b6b30360e152eee7 1538496713.png 6220-56acbc561394d4d5 1538496714.png 6253-b795eb8c4f1f0641 1538496714.png 6568-1def368ad337071d 1538496723.png 6957-69c8ac4e70a8bc56 1540991073.png 6959-be8a52fe5ee4f03c 1540991383.png 6950-0748900abe8607de 1555687691.png 7390-c75b469b0a8289d1 1554296275.png 7396-034acc36e8b13316 1554295770.png 7397-ba470a9bed510acb 1554296183.png 7398-c3018e24a8793c02 1554295794.png 7399-fc034d4e395ce8c0_1554295930.png |-| 2016-2018= Rosa1.png Rosa2.png Rosa3.png Rosa4.png Rosa5.png Rosa6.png Rosa7.png Rosa8.png Rosa9.png RosaEp31_1.png RosaEp31_2.png RosaEp31_3.png RosaNightGown1.png RosaNightGown2.png RosaNightGown3.png RosaNightGown4.png RosaBathingSuit1.png RosaBathingSuit2.png RosaBathingSuit3.png RosaLabCoat1.png RosaLabCoat2.png RosaLabCoat3.png RosaLabCoat4.png RosaLabCoat5.png Rosa1.png Rosa2.png Rosa3.png Rosa4.png Rosa5.png Rosa6.png Rosa7.png Rosa8.png RosaEp31 2.png RosaEp31 3.png Rosa1.png Rosa2.png Rosa6.png Rosa7.png Rosa8.png Rosa9.png RosaEp31 1.png RosaEp31 2.png RosaEp31 3.png 1068-c7464fb8e056ffe9_1517897521.png 1069-e48ca501fcdc31f4_1517897560.png |-| 2011-2016= Rosa-happy.png Rosa-mad.png Rosa-sad.png RosaShock.png RosaHappy.png RosaYell.png Rosa27b.png Rosa27a.png Rosa27c.png Rosalya-Nightgown.png Rosalya-Bathing_Suit.png 9Rosalya-happy.png 9Rosalya-mad.png Rosalya-LabCoat_1.png Rosalya-LabCoat_2.png Rosalya-LabCoat_4.png Rosalya-LabCoat_5.png Rosalya 2016 Redraw.jpg Illustrations Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg|Episode 13 Illustration-Episode17-Armin&Rosalya.jpg|Episode 17 Illustration-Episode32-Rosalya.jpeg|Episode 32 364-598cb05665b7b51b-1505722913.jpg|Episode 37 Illustration-Event Christmas2015-All girls.jpg|Christmas 2015 Illustration-CL-Episode3-Hyun.jpg|University Life Episode 3 1161-41b4e1e61b369aef.jpg|Summer 2019 Event Manga RosalyaManga_Xiannustudio.jpg|Character sheet Trivia *Her full name is Rosalya de Meilhan. *Rosalya was originally created before the game existed by ChiNoMiko for a roleplay group called "Academy of Heroes" on DeviantArt, in which she had superpowers of controlling ice, and owns an arctic fox pet named Diamond. *Rosalya is ChinoMiKo's favorite female character. *Rosalya loves cooking. Apparently hers and Leigh’s fridge is already full of food. *Rosalya is obsessed with Sense8. *Rosalya has a website where she sells theater costumes she repairs. It’s her favorite hobby and she studies and sews at the same time. She’s been doing it for a few years now and it helps her stay focused. *Rosalya had the idea to do a thesis writing session to help Candy out and for all of them to exchange ideas. They decide to try and do it every Friday with no obligation for people to come each Friday or not. *Rosalya works at Leigh’s shop from time to time still. She has an employee discount which extends to friends. *Apparently, when Rosalya gets really tired and has a bit too much to drink, she reaches the “Straight-talking Rosa” stage aka no filter and just says whatever is on her mind. References Coming soon... Category:Character subpages